Kazuma Kval
is the protagonist of the novel ''Phase Shift 1'' and a major antagonist throughout the rest of the Phase Shift novels. He was an artificial human created by Relius Clover to be the vessel for Yūki Terumi and the predecessor to Hazama. Appearance Being created in the likeness of Terumi, Kazuma bears a strong resemblance to him, except his bangs hang over his eyes. He wears a standard Magic Association uniform with a purple ribbon tie and a black cape, along with a matching pair of black pants. He has a very pale complexion. Personality Originally, he was a kind, curious, and sometimes weird person. His personality was the exact opposite of Terumi’s, but they shared the same hobbies (especially his love for boiled eggs which was eventually inherited by Hazama). This all changed when Terumi began making him doubt the people he believed he could trust and as a result he began adopting Terumi’s depraved mentality over time. After finally fusing with Terumi, his influence completely took over Kazuma’s mind and he no longer cared for others or even the affection that Trinity Glassfille showed him, eventually using those very feelings she had to manipulate her. History Suffering from amnesia and hallucinations, Kazuma is unable to remember anything seven years prior (to the start of Phase Shift 1). He disliked physical activities, and preferred to stay in-doors reading. He is completely oblivious to how he ended up studying in the Magic Association, with Professor Relius Clover as his assumed guardian. He lives everyday without a clue as to why he exists at all. In truth, Kazuma was actually a body created by Relius for Yūki Terumi to fuse with (after he was damaged by the Black Beast before the Great Dark War). During Phase Shift 1, he and Terumi met, with the latter promising to help him change the status quo if he could get the Blue. Kazuma initially rejected Terumi due to the unusual aura around him, but when Terumi saved him from three Kaka assassins, he agreed. This relationship eventually twisted Kazuma’s personality, making him betray Nine, Trinity Glassfille and Celica Ayatsuki Mercury’s trust. He talked Celica into leaving the island to search for her father so that magic element could spread into the island, which would force the Ten Sages to deal with it, and in turn, giving Kazuma an opening to infiltrate their sanctuary. In the end, Kazuma ended up fusing with Terumi, at the same time acquiring the Event Weapon, Ouroboros. After this event, he was later caught by Valkenhayn R. Hellsing and sealed by Clavis Alucard. As Terumi’s knowledge was needed to defeat the Black Beast, Nine temporarily broke his seal, placing the mind-control spell Mind Eater on him as an insurance. However, as Kazuma and Terumi were still separate entities in their own rights, only Terumi was affected by the Mind Eater, whereas Kazuma was unaffected due to Terumi mentally separating himself from Kazuma. His mind was now similar to Terumi’s due to their time spent together, Kazuma took over his body and acted in a similar grace to Terumi to try and con the Six Heroes into thinking that Mind Eater had truly worked and that Terumi, and Kazuma by extension, were under their control. With the Six Heroes fooled, Kazuma took the opportunity to prey on Trinity. By using the close relationship they had forged in the Magic Association, Kazuma managed to convince her to release Mind Eater on Terumi by fooling her into thinking that Terumi himself would murder Nine. When both Nine and Trinity were disposed of by Terumi taking back control, they encountered Hakumen and Jūbei. After Jūbei successfully managed to separate Kazuma and Terumi using his brother’s Sekigan (隻眼), given to him by Rachel, Hakumen grabbed hold of Terumi, now in his 'ghost form', and jumped into the Gate while Jūbei closed it. According to Terumi’s last words, his vessel would be destroyed by the Boundary, but Kazuma’s fate was ultimately left unknown. Powers and abilities Being a student at the Magic Association left Kazuma with knowledge and abilities concerning magic and alchemy. He demonstrated one particular spell that sent out a shockwave from his hand, which was easily able to incapacitate Trinity Glassfille after sending her a considerable distance. Another magical ability he once used was to create small defensive barriers around certain parts of his body so he could block attacks. Kazuma was also extremely agile and skilled in dodging attacks, being able to dodge swings from Tomonori on multiple occasions and also dodge the attacks of three assailants at once. Kazuma’s body also had an accelerated healing factor, capable of healing wounds at an astonishing rate. When he begins wielding Ouroboros against Tomonori, he displays an incredible amount of skill and kills the Beastman warrior despite the handicap of using an unfamiliar weapon. Trivia *When Amane Nishiki uses his Astral Heat on Hazama, Kazuma appears. Somewhat humorously, he is seen marveling and observing at the boiled egg he has in Phase Shift 1.Source *In similar manner to Hazama, being close to Celica causes his health to deteriorate, direct contact would even weaken him and his self-healing ability, for the rest of the day.BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, Chapter 1: “Island of Green Wisdom”BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, Chapter 2: “Cat of Scarlet Sunset” *According to Clavis, Kazuma had the possibility of not becoming one with Terumi, if he had remained in peace. *Terumi admits that Kazuma was the only host to have caused him so much trouble.BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, Chapter 6: “Voice of Emerald Evil” During the meeting at the café, Kazuma was even pondering whether to deny Terumi completely, until the remark from Nine (in line with Terumi’s manipulation) made him close his heart for good.BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, Chapter 3: “Mind of Blue Deviation” *For some reason, Kazuma was unaffected by the barriers in the inner parts of the sanctuary. The barriers were of high enough level, that a normal student, including Kazuma, wouldn’t be able to break or cancel them. *The “someone”, who in one of Kazuma’s dreams was his perspective, was looking at the Kiln as if it was his lost hometown. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Alchemists Category:Magic Association Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Phase Shift Series Characters Category:Alternative: Dark War Characters